Querido Diario
by Ginevra-Malfoy17
Summary: un Draco&Ginny 100%! el sexto año de Ginny GPV ! soy pesima para los summaries! entren a leer, no se van a arrepentir! es una traduccion de su versión original en inglés "Dear Diary"
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! largo tiempo sin actualizar nada de nada cierto?! bueno aca les traigo un nuevo Fic, bueno nuevo no! este fic es de total propiedad de su autora DAVESMOM, pueden buscarlo como Dear Diary, yo solo me encargue de la traduccion! :)

(N/A): Disclaimer, todos los personajes, locaciones y demas (excepto Ariel y Violet) le pertenecen a JKrowling, la Warner, etc. La trama me pertence  
(N/T): Repito, el fic no es mio. Le pertenece a Davesmom, quien amablemente accedió a que me encargara de la traducción!, si desean leer el original (en ingles) busquenlo como Dear Diary, o por su autora Davesmom!  
(N/T): espero que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo lo disfrute al traducirlo!...  
(N/T): el original es un oneshot, pero yo decidi separarlo por capitulos porque al momento de traducirlo se hizo mucho mas largo que lo planeado! Pero tenganle paciencia! les va a gustar! ahora si! no se olviden de dejar reviews!! :)

* * *

Querido diario:  
Bueno heme aquí sexto año! El banquete ya paso y estoy sentada en mi cama, estoy exhausta! Como era de esperarse, siendo solamente Ron y yo, estuvimos casi tarde para tomar el tren. Todavía no logro entender como lográbamos estar a tiempo para coger el tren todos los años cuando éramos 5 o 6 de nosotros, pero ahora que solo hay dos de nosotros no. Ron y yo por fin tenemos túnicas nuevas (regalo de Fred y George, actualmente mis hermanos favoritos). Mama las había planchado pero esta mañana no podíamos encontrarlas. Lo que paso fue que mama las puso a un lado y papa coloco unas cajas sobre ellas. Para cuando las encontramos, ya estábamos bastante tarde y las túnicas...arrugadas! No fue del todo malo para Ron; Hermione uso un hechizo para alisarlas nuevamente. Le iba a pedir que me dijera el hechizo, pero ya sabes como son esos dos. Pasaron olímpicamente por delante mío, casi como si no estuviera, en busca de un compartimiento. Claro que podía haber entrado también, pero sabes que odio sentirme la quinta rueda del coche. Como sea, recorrí los pasillos buscando a alguno de mis compañeros, cuando no adivinas a quien vi!? Si, acertaste. El niñato arrogante de Malfoy. Si recuerdas que Crabbe fue expulsado el año pasado. Corren rumores ahora que mandaron a Goyle a Durmstrang este año. Desearía que se hubieran llevado a Malfoy con ellos! Pero no, el se quedo para hacer de este año de mi vida un infierno! Éramos los únicos en el pasillo, y reuní todo el coraje que tenía. Pero el no dijo nada. Simplemente bloqueo el paso, y pensé que iba a empezar diciendo algo acerca de mi cabello, de mi ropa o de mis pecas, o de cualquier cosa en realidad, pero simplemente se quedo observándome. Empezó a sonreír de forma realmente boba, pero seguía sin decir nada. Luego se metió a uno de los compartimientos. Respire aliviada, pero debí imaginarme que las cosas no iban a acabar ahí. Finalmente encontré a Ariel y a Colin y entramos en nuestro compartimiento. Ariel se había ido al baño y Colin por unos bocadillos cuando la puerta se abrió. Malfoy, por supuesto. Me miro arrugando ligeramente su pequeña nariz (como diablos respira con esa cosa?) y dijo, "Bonita túnica Weasley, recién sacada del empaque no?" Oh, realmente odio a este maldito. Luego en la cena, estaba sentando en su mesa, presumiendo para variar. Más le vale que no se meta conmigo este año. Juro que le romperé la nariz si lo hace. Realmente prefería cuando molestaba a Ron y sus amigos en lugar de molestarme a mí. De todas formas, estoy en el equipo de Quidditch este año, y de todas maneras aplastaremos a Slytherin! Estoy muy cansada y las chicas ya me están diciendo que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches por ahora.

Jueves

Querido Diario:  
Bueno, es oficial. Draco Malfoy es la criatura más estúpida, aborrecible y despreciable de todo el mundo. Estaba corriendo para llegar a mi clase de Transfiguración, si tarde de nuevo! De hecho hubiera llegado, pero quien se crees que se atraveso a mitad de mi camino? Acertaste a la primera! Malfoy! Prácticamente saltó frente a mí para cerrarme el paso! Trate de parar, pero simplemente no pude y choqué con el. Mis libros salieron volando, mi tintero se rompió y el maldito piso mi pluma. Crees que se disculpó? No en esta vida! Estuve al borde del desmayo cuando reparo mi tintero y mi pluma, pero cuando me las alcanzó, me dijo con esa voz odiosa, "Ay, ay Weasley, vas a matar a alguien si sigues corriendo así" Como si hubiera sido mi culpa! Maldito estúpido! Obviamente llegué tarde a mi clase y OBVIAMENTE McGonagall me dio detención. Me crucé con el de nuevo más tarde y saltó fuera de mi camino como si yo fuera algún tipo de arma letal! Hizo alguno de sus chistes estúpidos y todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas. Ahora todos los slytherins saltan fuera de mi camino cuando paso cerca de ellos. Juro que un día lo agarraré a cachetadas. Tema aparte, este año las clases son más difíciles. Pero, de hecho Pociones si me gusta. Ahora nos enseña el profesor Beaker, ya no Snape, gracias al cielo! Nuestra primera práctica de Quidditch es el sábado. Estoy nerviosa, pero creo que será divertido. Ariel está enamorada del buscador de Ravenclaw, pero al parecer el ni siquiera se da cuenta. Bueno, a pesar de que es solo la primera semana de clases ya tengo tareas, así que escribiré mas tarde.

Martes

Querido Diario:  
Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Porque tenia que venir este año?! Es perversamente malo, porque no fue para Durmstrang? Y porque tuvo que traer a su odioso equipo a la practica de esta mañana? Este es mi primer año jugando, obviamente no voy a hacerlo perfecto! Pero tampoco soy TAN mala! Pero claro, cuando deje escapar una quaffle, Malfoy tuvo que hacer un gran escándalo, gritándole a su equipo que era exactamente así como NO debían hacerlo. Maldito estúpido! Espero verlo antes del desayuno de mañana. Lo empujaré de las escaleras!  Maldito pequeño hurón! Oh, había un gato merodeando en la entrada de la sala común. No parece ser de nadie, pero siempre trata de escabullirse dentro cada vez que alguien abre la entrada del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Es muy bonito y me dejó acariciarlo hace rato. Ariel sigue enamorada del Ravenclaw, pero creo que el ya esta saliendo con alguien. Bueno, ya veremos!

_  
Weasley:  
__Hay un libro en la biblioteca que se llama "Guía del Cazador para las estrategias del Quidditch". Deberías revisarlo. No se si haya alguna esperanza para ti, pero no creo que te haga daño revisarlo o si? Es bueno ver que ya le quitaste las arrugas a tu túnica. Oh, y bienvenida a la escuela. Voy a disfrutar mucho este año, tu no?  
__Adivina quien…_


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A): Disclaimer, todos los personajes, locaciones y demas (excepto Ariel y Violet) le pertenecen a JKrowling, la Warner, etc. La trama me pertence  
(N/T): Repito, el fic no es mio. Le pertenece a Davesmom, quien amablemente accedió a que me encargara de la traducción!, si desean leer el original (en ingles) busquenlo como Dear Diary, o por su autora Davesmom!  
(N/T): espero que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo lo disfrute al traducirlo!...  
(N/T): el original es un oneshot, pero yo decidi separarlo por capitulos porque al momento de traducirlo se hizo mucho mas largo que lo planeado! Pero tenganle paciencia! les va a gustar! ahora si! no se olviden de dejar reviews!! :)

Gracias por esos tres reviews geniales!! me alegra que la historia de veras les haya gustado! eso es lo mas importante!... Este capitulo está especialmente dedicado a esas 3 chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review! solo x ustedes actualize mas rapido de lo planeado!  
**Lynette P. Broderick**: Wow! q pedazo de review! :) mil gracias! a mi tambien me alegra haber escogido este fic para traducirlo! la historia me parecio genial, y me agrado la idea de compartirlo con mas personas! :).. no te preocupes, ya lo tengo traducido completo, es cuestion de que me incentiven los reviews! jeje... gracias por los saludos y buenos deseos! espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! un beso!  
**danitza hoshi:** Sorry!! x dejarte con la intriga claro! jejeje.. espero que este capitulo te guste!.. un beso!  
**Sheba7: **Hola! gracias por el review!! espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el primero!! un beso!

* * *

Lunes

Querido Diario:  
Bueno el misterio del gato ya esta resuelto. Es de Malfoy. Como un idiota como el puede tener una criatura tan inteligente como mascota? (En realidad, quizás debería preguntar como una criatura tan inteligente tiene a un estúpido como dueño?) estaba tratando de entrar a la sala común cuando el gato empezó a juguetear con mis tobillos. Me agache para rascar sus orejas, pero dejo una nota en mis manos y salió disparado. Debería romper en pedacitos la nota, pero creo que mejor la conservaré, y la sacaré cuando derrotemos a Slytherin y me burlare! Que mala soy! Se que el piensa que podrá molestarme todo el año, pero tan solo espera. Siempre me lo cruzo los martes camino a mi clase de Transfiguración. Tendrá una pequeña sorpresa mañana! Te contaré si funciona. Mucha tarea, odio los lunes. Hasta mas tarde.

_Weasley:  
__Buen intento, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso. Imagínate tratando de tirarme tu tintero en la cabeza cuando yo fui lo suficientemente considerado para darte consejos acerca de cómo ser mejor cazadora. Mal, mal. Eres una pequeña malagradecida, no crees? Además, yo soy un buscador, estoy acostumbrado a atrapar objetos pequeños. No olvides el libro de la biblioteca. Si gustas te lo puedo decir en persona y muy lentamente, porque obviamente no entendiste la primera vez. Ah y por cierto, al gato le gusta que le rasquen el cuello y el lomo, no detrás de las orejas._

Martes

Querido Diario:  
Oh ese niñato insufrible! Quizás si me sentí un poco culpable cuando le lancé el tintero porque lo único que quería era mancharlo con la tinta (honestamente el tintero se resbalo de mi mano) pero VISTE la nota que me mando? Bastardo! Y venirme a decir donde le gusta al gato que lo acaricie!? Como si yo fuera a tocar algo que le pertenezca a Malfoy! Estoy tan molesta que muero de ganas de cachetearlo! Desafortunadamente, para cuando lo vea, mi enojo será cuento viejo y terminaré haciendo nada. Tengo muchísima tarea, de lo contrario me pasaría horas escribiendo lo molesto que Malfoy puede llegar a ser. Hasta más tarde, G

Lunes

Querido Diario:  
Wow! Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que escribí, es que ha pasado tanto que no se por donde comenzar. Uhm, al día siguiente del ultimo día que escribí, un slytherin de primer año hizo volar el laboratorio de pociones (el del profesor Beaker, no el de Snape) y no tuvimos clases de Pociones toda una semana. Podíamos escoger entre pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca, o afuera en los invernaderos ayudando a cuidar las plantas. Yo escogí la biblioteca. Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo y busque el libro que Malfoy había mencionado. Y tenia razón, por más que odie admitirlo, realmente ayudó. Había una gran cantidad de consejos fáciles que Harry nunca nos había mencionado y estrategias que podíamos usar en los juegos. Las practicas van genial ahora, y hasta el idiota de Malfoy parece sorprendido. Esas son buenas noticias! La mala noticia es que Malfoy ha encontrado algo nuevo con que molestarme. Siempre solia tratarse acerca del color de mi cabello, pero ahora es por lo largo, lacio y desordenado que siempre está. Oh y mis pecas claro, no nos olvidemos de ellas! (no me hace sentir mejor que el tarado ese tenga razón) QUIERO hacer algo con mi cabello, simplemente no se que! En fin, la primera visita a Hogsmeade es este fin de semana y probablemente visite el salón que abrieron el año pasado. Quizás allí me puedan dar algún consejo.

Domingo

Querido Diario:  
Wow! Tomé mi propio consejo y todo el dinero que había ahorrado haciéndola de niñera del engendro de Percy este verano lo gaste en un nuevo corte de cabello. Wow! Nunca antes había estado así de corto! La bruja del salón casi se desmaya cuando nos vio a Ariel y a mi entrar. Primero estaba en éxtasis cuando vio el cabello de Ariel, el estilo, y las maravillosas condiciones en las cuales se encontraba. Luego vio el mio y volvió a palidecer. "Porque?" se preguntó en un acento francés algo falso "porque tiene que ser la pelirroja la que tenga que llevar ese horrible corte?" Francamente estuve a un paso de dar media vuelta y salir del salón, pero la bruja me tomó del brazo y me sentó en una silla, después, me dijo que era lo que planeaba hacer. Tengo que admitir que me asustó un poco cortarme el cabello. Pero luce tan bien! Es un estilo que a ella le gusta llamar "En capas"? O algo por el estilo, realmente no pude asegurar que fue lo que dijo por su fuerte acento francés. Como sea, atrás está bastante corto, a los lados también, pero la parte de arriba esta bastante largo y con volumen. Se adapta muy bien a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y lo puedo usar suelto de esa forma lacio, u ondulado. De cualquier forma tenia miedo de lavar mi cabello esta mañana porque sabia que no se vería tan bien como se vio ayer. Pero se ve espectacular! Me lave el cabello, lo sequé, sacudí un poco mi cabeza y voila! Se ve como nuevo! Y muchos chicos lo notaron también! Lastima que no hice esto hace tiempo, porque Harry acaba de quedar mirándome con la boca abierta! No es que no me guste, es genial saber que se dan cuenta que soy una chica, finalmente. Oh! Van a hacer una baile para Halloween. Es en un par de semanas y Ariel, Natalie, Violet y yo hemos decidido que vamos a coordinar nuestros vestuarios e iremos juntas (a menos que algún chico nos invite a ir). Bueno, entonces como ya me encargue de mi cabello, supongo que Malfoy se concentrará en molestarme con mis pecas ahora. Estoy muerta! Luego escribo mas, G

_Weasley:  
__Buen Dios, mis ojos no creían lo que veían! Finalmente te deshiciste de ese ridículo corte de cabello que tenias. Ahora que todos podemos ver tu rostro, alguien podría notar que no te ves del todo mal. Aunque probablemente nadie lo haga. Nunca te has dado cuenta que una vez que la gente tiene una cierta impresión tuya, parece que no les importara que tú ya no seas mas esa persona? No digas que no te advertí. Por cierto, viste que hay un baile? Me pregunto si bailas como juegas Quidditch. Si es así, debes decirme cual va a ser tu disfraz para asegurarme de no cruzarme en tu camino. Bueno, por ahora es todo. Por cierto, sabias que tienes una pequeña marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en el cuello? Justo debajo de la línea del cabello. Dudo que la hayas notado antes, con todas esas pecas… yo no lo hice._

Viernes

Querido Diario:  
No se cuando fue escrito este pedazo de basura, pero el gato de Malfoy me lo acaba de dar. No se como, pero parece que el gato ha estado entrando en la torre de Gryffindor varias veces recientemente. Eso es raro porque Crookshanks es bastante territorial acerca de quienes pueden vagabundear por aquí. Pobre viejo Crookshans, los años le están pasando la factura y probablemente ni se de cuenta. Siempre viene a buscarme y hasta me preguntaron si era mi gato! No es que me importe, es realmente bonito! Es un gatito con los más adorables ojos ámbar. Y es bastante inteligente además. Tan pronto lo vi, gire y caminé en la otra dirección, pero el gato se apresuro a adelantarse en mi dirección y se escabullo en mi habitación justo cuando Ariel salía. Para cuando yo entre, ya estaba estirado en el centro de la cama con la bendita notita en su hocico. Finalmente leí la nota. El gato esta sentado en el escritorio que tenemos acá en la habitación. Pareciera que me está observando escribir, pero cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo, empieza a jugar con la pluma. Creo que solo quiere jugar. Dios, con Malfoy como dueño, apuesto que el pobrecito no le dan cariño en lo absoluto. Apuesto que ese idiota no tiene una idea de lo que es querer a algo o a alguien. Aparte de el claro esta. Ouch! Estúpido gato fallo con la pluma y me araño la mano. Bueno, en realidad no me dolió, pero si me asustó. Me pregunto cual será el nombre del gato. No puedo simplemente llamarlo 'gato' no? será una gata o un gato? Yowch! Definitivamente macho, con el temperamento agresivo y todo! Trate de levantarlo para ver, pero no le gustó en lo absoluto. Creo que puedo entender eso, no me gustaría que nadie me levante la túnica para echar un vistazo tampoco. Como sea, tengo tareas, la cena, practica de Quidditch y un fin de semana entero para planear una perversa venganza contra Malfoy por sus odiosos comentarios. Oh, al gato realmente le gusta que le rasquen el lomo. G


	3. Chapter 3

(N/A): Disclaimer, todos los personajes, locaciones y demas (excepto Ariel y Violet) le pertenecen a JKrowling, la Warner, etc. La trama me pertence  
(N/T): Repito, el fic no es mio. Le pertenece a Davesmom, quien amablemente accedió a que me encargara de la traducción!, si desean leer el original (en ingles) busquenlo como Dear Diary, o por su autora Davesmom!  
(N/T): espero que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo lo disfrute al traducirlo!...  
(N/T): el original es un oneshot, pero yo decidi separarlo por capitulos porque al momento de traducirlo se hizo mucho mas largo que lo planeado! Pero tenganle paciencia! les va a gustar! ahora si! no se olviden de dejar reviews!! :)

Hola chicas! sorry por la demora para colgar el capitulo, perooooo.. esta semana fue mi matricula y tuve que hacer otros tramites de la universidad que la verdad no me dejaron tiempo para nada! bueno! pero ya estoy de regreso! ojala le guste el capituloo!! y no se olviden de dejar reviews... :) creo que si no llego a los 10 en este capitulo... yocito se va a demorar un poquito mas en actualizar jejejeje.. perooo.. no lo tomen como una amenaza! :)!!  
**Lynette P. Broderick:** Hola!! como siempre.. ame tu review :)!q bueno q este gustandote el fic! esa es la idea! jejeje... bueno.. puedes dar tus opiniones acerca del gato... pero no prometo responderte! jejeje... es para darle un poco mas de misterio al fic :)! buenooo! espero que este chap te guste! un beso!  
**danitza hoshi:** hola!! yo tambien amo las cartas que le manda Draco... yo tambien moría de risa cada vez que leia esto... espero que te guste este chap tambien! saludos!  
**Sheba7:** hola! sorry por la demora de este chap!... espero que te guste.. el nombre del gato.. ehhmmm.. no no tiene... no me aventuro a inventarle uno xq yo solo traduzco el chap! :) espero que este sea de tu agrado! saludos!  
**Jane Malfoy-028:** hola! gracias a ti por el review! a mi tambien me parece que lo q escribe Malfoy es TAN MALFOY! jejeje creo que son mis partes favoritas!! te puedo adelantar que las proximas cartas te van a gustar MAS! espero que este chap te guste! saludos!

Ahora si! sin mas espera! el 3er capitulo!!

* * *

Miércoles

Querido Diario:  
Bueno, la semana se pasó demasiado rápido, la práctica de Quidditch fue demasiado larga y no podía pensar en algo que decirle a Malfoy sin que 1) fuera muy infantil que se muriera de risa, ni 2) tan irrespetuoso que me expulsaran de la escuela. Estoy estancada! Especialmente después de ayer! Estaba en la biblioteca, después de clases, devolviendo ese libro de Quidditch. Pensé que podría revisar también "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", pero obviamente estaba en el estante más alto de la biblioteca. Trate de pararme en la punta de los pies, sobre el nivel mas bajo del estante. Alcancé mi varita para levitar el libro y bajarlo cuando un brazo me rodeo y me jalo para bajarme del estante. Di un pequeño salto y me di vuelta rápidamente. Te daré 3 segundos para adivinar quien fue. Tiempo fuera. Fue Malfoy, por supuesto. Y obviamente cuando salte y giré, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el. Y naturalmente el tuvo que señalar que yo era una amenaza andante y que lo mejor seria que le dijera de que me iba a disfrazar para que el pudiera evitar salir seriamente lesionado de cruzarse conmigo. Finalmente me alcanzó el libro después de dejar en claro que era una perdida de tiempo leerlo. "No pensaras que puedes usar algo de aquí, cierto Weasley?" Maldito niñato! Solo porque el ha jugado prácticamente toda su vida y se le hace muy fácil, no le da derecho a burlarse de mi juego! Porque simplemente se estiro y lo tomó por mi? Acaso no pudo preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda como cualquier persona normal?! (Claro que no! Normal y Malfoy no pueden ir en la misma oración) Estúpido rastrero! Y porque tiene que oler tan condenadamente bien? Me sentí tan idiota y el seguía parado frente a mi con es sonrisa boba de superioridad patentada por Malfoy! Hey! Eso me gusta! Sonrisa boba de superioridad patentada por Malfoy- SBSPM. La próxima vez que me venga el periodo puedo decir que estoy SBSPM, porque ambas me dan ganas de asesinar a alguien! No te estas riendo diario! Pensé que esto fue gracioso. Como sea, debe tratar muy mal al gato porque lo único que hace es merodear por aquí. Esta echado en mi cama ahora, enroscado, viendo como escribo con esos ojitos enigmáticos. A las otras chicas no les gusta estar en la habitación con el gato dentro. Dicen que hay algo casi espeluznante acerca del pobre, pero eso es solo porque el gato es muy listo. Pareciera que entiende lo que estamos diciendo. Como sea, faltan solo algunas semanas para el baile, y nadie nos ha invitado aun, por eso vamos a aprovechar la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade para buscar todo lo que necesitamos para nuestros disfraces. Yo he… espera, el gato quiere atención. Listo… no recuerdo que era lo que iba a escribir, he estado haciéndole mimos al gato por la última media hora. Ariel entro y me dijo que las horas de visita habían acabado. El gato salto y salió de la habitación. Puedo jurar que antes de salir volteó y le dedico una mirada de odio a Ariel! Bueno, estoy cansada así que luego escribo.

_Weasley:  
__Tengo que decirlo, por mas sorprendido que este, también estoy muy impresionado. Deberías llevarte el premio a "Mayor mejora". Tu juego esta muchísimo mejor, pero si sigues sosteniendo la quaffle lejos de tu cuerpo, alguno de mis cazadores te la arrebatará fácilmente. Trata de tomarla como si estuvieras abrazando a alguien manteniéndolo muy cerca de tu cuerpo, como tu novio. Claro, si tienes uno. Si necesitas practicar, yo estaría encantado de juntarnos para tener algo de acción, uno contra uno. Sabes? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo y ahora creo que es un buen momento. Esas pecas tuyas, están en TODAS partes? Quiero decir, si levanto tu túnica y espío, encontraría mas pecas? Solo pensé que debía preguntar…_

Martes

Querido Diario:  
Leíste eso?! Ese arrogante hijo de… ok, no continuare el insulto. Como se atreve a preguntar algo como eso? Como se atreve siquiera a escribirme! Quien se cree que es? Esta vez encontré la nota en mi almohada. De alguna manera el gato debe haber entrado y la dejo ahí. Me encantaría agarrarlo a cachetas! Y de hecho se donde debe estar en este momento… slytherin tiene practica esta noche, creo que lo esperare y le dare su merecido. Esta demente si piensa que voy a dejar que se salga con la suya respecto a esto! Te contare que sucedió después. Hasta mas tarde, G

_Weasley:  
__Buen intento, pero la próxima vez, si vas a tratas de tenderle una trampa a alguien, evita ponerte perfume, especialmente uno que solo tu usas. Aroma interesante por cierto, pero único para ti sabes? Y tu cabello brilla demasiado, eres casi como un anuncio de luces andante. Que estabas planeando hacer? Golpearme en la cabeza y dejarme botado por ahí? O quizás habías pensado en mi propuesta de practicas uno contra uno? Bueno, eso no se me había ocurrido considerar, hasta ahora. Lastima que pretendí no darme cuenta de tu presencia. Buen gancho izquierdo, si no te tropezaras tan seguido con tus propios pies podrías conectarle un golpe bastante fuerte a alguien sabes? No es que me importe que las chicas caigan sobre mi, pero que diría tu hermano? Especialmente si te encuentra acosándome de esa forma! Mmmm quizás debería preguntarle no crees? Y respecto a las pecas, solo te hacia presente una duda que tiene la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts. También he notado que no contestas ninguna de mis pequeñas notas. Que maleducada! Acaso mama no te enseño que es no es educado no responder la correspondencia? _

Sábado

Querido Diario:  
Arggg! De veras, odio, odio odio a Malfoy! No solo me hizo tropezar y hacer que cayera en sus brazos sino que tuvo la desfachatez de preguntarme que demonios hacia escabullándome entre las sombras. Yo! Escabulléndome! Y su nota fue incluso peor que la ultima! Como si quisiera perder mi tiempo escribiéndole de vuelta! Estoy a nada de contarle a Ron! El probablemente le daría un puñete a Malfoy en ese rostro arrogante! No es que eso me importe, pero no puedo permitir que Ron pelee mis batallas. Un ataque directo tampoco esta funcionando. Quizás si ignoro a Malfoy me deje en paz. Seguro ha decidido que soy un blanco mas fácil que Ron y compañía. Ese gato me esta observando de nuevo. Esta ahí sentado, luciendo tranquilo, casi como si supiera que quiero estrangular a Malfoy. No quiere que le haga mimos tampoco. Solo esta tirado en mi cama dándome esa miradita gatuna. Ahora entiendo porque las demás chicas piensan que es un poco extraño. Yo también lo he notado, pero de verdad me gusta el gato. Lastima que sea de Malfoy. No seria romántico si le perteneciera a algún extraño que viniera y me hiciera vivir un cuento de hadas? Definitivamente estoy divagando. No fue suficiente que mi plan de molestar a Malfoy saliera mal, sino que el maldito se dedico a seguirme todo el día. Por lo menos parecía que lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente quiere estar presente si es que vuelvo a tropezar y caerme encima de una victima inocente. No recuerdo haber sido tan torpe antes. Solo que Malfoy me pone nerviosa cuando me mira de esa manera. Es raro! Y se que todo el tiempo solo esta esperando a que pase algo por lo cual se pueda burlar de mi! Suficiente de eso. Quien leyera esto podría pensar que es SU diario por tanto que aparece en el. Las chicas y yo recogimos lo que necesitábamos para los disfraces y creo que va a ser fabulosamente estupendo. (Siempre y cuando Malfoy no esté ahí. Quizás se podría romper una pierna o algo así?) Vamos a ir vestidas como…. No, mejor no lo digo todavía. Pero te haré saber si los disfraces fueron un éxito o no. Creo que realmente debería ponerme a hacer mi tarea de pociones. El profesor Beaker me cae mucho mejor que Snape, pero deja igual cantidad de tarea. Hasta pronto, G

_Weasley:  
__Realmente me sorprendiste. Porque no me habías dicho que eras tan buena bailarina? Y sus disfraces… Esa fue realmente una idea genial tuya y de tus amigas de venir vestidas como los elementos. Las cuatro juntas causaban un mayor impresión que si hubiesen ido por separado colgadas del brazo de algún idiota. Eso fue casi tan impresionante como su victoria frente a Ravenclaw. Aunque, debo decir, no fue para nada halagador tener que prácticamente arrastrarte a la pista de baile. Y todo lo que obtuve fue un solo baile. Note que dejaste que ese idiota de Finnegan te sacara a bailar 2 veces. Pero ese baile valió la pena, solo para ver la expresión en la cara de tu hermano cuando se dio cuenta con quien estabas bailando. No estaba contento para nada cierto? Después del baile, ustedes cuatro deberían contratar guardaespaldas para mantener a los tipos a raya. Yo me ofrezco de voluntario. Después de ver como ese estúpido de Potter te miraba, me encantaría tener una excusa para tumbarle los dientes de un puñete. Buena suerte contra Hufflepuff._


	4. Chapter 4

(N/A): Disclaimer, todos los personajes, locaciones y demas (excepto Ariel y Violet) le pertenecen a JKrowling, la Warner, etc. La trama me pertence

(N/T): Repito, el fic no es mio. Le pertenece a Davesmom, quien amablemente accedió a que me encargara de la traducción!, si desean leer el original (en ingles) busquenlo como Dear Diary, o por su autora Davesmom!  
(N/T): espero que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo lo disfrute al traducirlo!...  
(N/T): el original es un oneshot, pero yo decidi separarlo por capitulos porque al momento de traducirlo se hizo mucho mas largo que lo planeado! Pero tenganle paciencia! les va a gustar! ahora si! no se olviden de dejar reviews!! :)

Hola chicas! sorry por la demora, pero el trabajo de al universidad me tiene practicamente sin vida! :) en el prox cap prometo contestare reviews!... please dejen reviews para motivarme a actualizar mas rapido bueno? :) un beso grande para todas! disfrutenlo!

* * *

Domingo

Querido Diario:  
Estoy sin palabras! Un halago? De Malfoy? Acerca de la forma en que bailo y de cómo juego Quidditch? Santo Dios, el cielo se va a caer en cualquier momento y la tierra se va a abrir y Londres tendrá un sol como en el Caribe! Leí esa nota alrededor de 5 veces para estar segura. Hasta compare la caligrafía de esta nota con las anteriores para estar completamente segura que era de el! Y encima, sonaba hasta celoso! ridículo, lo se, pero es así. Lee la nota tu misma! Y sobre los disfraces! Bueno de hecho si estaban geniales. Habíamos decidido ser los 4 elementos básicos: tierra, agua, viento y fuego. Te voy a dar tres opciones para que adivines quien era "fuego". Ariel fue "tierra" y uso un leotardo que era tan parecido al tono de su piel, los chicos se estaban volviendo realmente locos. Tenía algunas ramitas y hojitas de aspecto musgoso cosidas en lugares estratégicos y se veía absolutamente fantástico. Natalie era "agua" con un leotardo azul marino y una faldita que parecía que estuviera hecha de algas de mar. Uso un maquillaje bastante brillante y además llevaba en el cabello unos ganchitos con pequeños caballitos de mar y pececitos multicolores. Violet era "viento" y encanto su larga y rubia cabellera para que se moviera como si hubiese una brisa suave alrededor de ella. Su leotardo azul y su pequeña falda celeste estaban perfectos, especialmente con ese volado que daba la impresión que fueran nubes en la parte baja de la falda. Y adivinaste! Con el cabello que tengo, no podía ser otra que "fuego". Use un leotardo rojo y naranja, y sobre el una falda que tenia cortes como si fueran flamas de verdad. También llevaba labial rojo y me pinte des líneas en las mejillas, y junto con el peinado que me había hecho, de veras parecía que estuviera en llamas! Creo que lucíamos bastante bien, pero escuchar a Malfoy decirlo, fue demasiado para creer! Nadie nos había invitado a ir al baile, pero se formaron en línea bastante rápido para que bailáramos con ellos. Y Malfoy bailó con todas nosotras! Hasta me invito a bailar por segunda vez, pero creo que solo fue por molestar a Ron. Ron estaba ya bastante rojo, preguntándome si había perdido el sentido! Hermanos! O me ignora por completo, o piensa que tiene que hacerme guardia permanente para protegerme de idiotas como Malfoy. Porque le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta que Malfoy me ha estado molestando? Aunque no es que en realidad me esté "molestando". Quiero decir, no me esta haciendo daño ni nada de eso, pero siempre está dedicándome esa mirada de superioridad. Como si supiera algo que yo no. Y dice esas cosas. Por ejemplo lo de mis pecas, o lo de mi marca de nacimiento, o lo de mi juego. Es realmente vergonzoso. Hombres! Son peores que los hermanos! Y Malfoy definitivamente es el peor de todos! Probablemente solo este buscando una reacción, y luego buscará una forma de humillarme. Como desearía que simplemente me dejara en paz. Bueno, suficiente de eso. Ariel tuvo a varios chicos que querían "salir con ella" después de bailar. Nat y Vi también, pero yo no. Oh, no te equivoques, claro que miraron, pero ninguno me pidió nada más que un baile. Me sentía como si tuviera la peste o algo así. O talvez todo el mundo todavía piensa que estoy loca de amor por Harry. Como sea, estoy demasiado ocupada como para pensar en muchachos de todas formas. Hablando de ocupaciones, debo terminar mi tarea. Hasta más tarde, G.

_Ginny:  
__Bueno acá estamos, ya casi en Diciembre y tu sigues sin responder mis pequeñas notas. No me parece, en lo absoluto. Especialmente después de todo lo que he hecho para hacértelas llegar. Sabes lo difícil que es para un gato llevar esas notas en el hocico, escabullirse a la sala común de alguien y luego encontrar a la persona a la que le tienen que entregar la nota? Si no obtuviera una reacción después de cada nota, podría jurar que no las estas recibiendo. Me he dado cuenta que te estas dejando crecer el cabello de nuevo, ¿Por qué? El look que tenias paso de moda junto con los Beatles sabes? Ya tocaron ese tema en Estudios Muggles? Además, ya no puedo ver la marca de nacimiento. Por mas duro que sea de admitir, ha habido varios martes que te he detenido camino a tu clase de Transfiguración solo para ver, mas de cerca, si realmente tiene forma de corazón. Siempre escuché que las marcas de nacimiento son ultrasensibles al tacto. La tuya también lo es? Debería averiguarlo?_

Jueves

Querido Diario:  
Oh, por Dios! Esto no es posible! Pensé todo el último mes que Malfoy se había rendido finalmente a molestarme. Dejó de mirarme con "esa" mirada, y había parado de mandarme notas, y también había dejado de hacer comentarios obscenos cuando pasaba a su lado. Seguía mirando si, pero ya sin esa expresión de desprecio tan de él. Una o dos veces hasta me llegó a decir "hola" casi agradable. Pero no, esta de nuevo con esto. Como si yo realmente hubiese tenido ideas de que el quería otra cosa aparte de insultarme y lastimarme! Oh! Su gato sigue visitándome, eso no ha cambiado, pero cuando escribí eso, me quiso arañar! Grrr! Casi como si supiera que estaba hablando de Malfoy. La peor parte es que toque mi marca de nacimiento, y me estremecí, imagínate a él tocándola! Eso es horrible! No puedo estar enamorándome de Malfoy, o si? Quiero decir, es un idiota! Es horrendo! Pero es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy! Nunca te conté acerca de su disfraz de Halloween cierto? Fue vestido como Robin Hood si es que puedes creer eso. El verde es definitivamente su color. Y además tenía ese pequeño bigote y la barba, justo como se veía Robin en los dibujos. Llevaba puestas unas suaves botas a media pierna, y su camiseta tenia una abertura en el pecho que mostraba solo un rastro de pelos. Draco Malfoy con pelos en el pecho! Ahora entiendo porque nos hacen utilizar túnicas desde el cuello hasta los pies, de lo contrario estaríamos todos sobre todos! Pero, de vuelta a lo que estaba diciendo, desde el baile, pensé que había decidido dejarme en paz. Y estaba tan feliz, bueno algo así. También estaba algo decepcionada porque estaba emocionada de que el me prestara atención, así sea el idiota mas grande del mundo! Pero ahora se que solo esta jugando conmigo. Y yo estoy reaccionando! Como voy a verlo el próximo martes? Como lo voy a mirar a los ojos y no dejarle ver que me esta haciendo sentir cosas por el? Esto es pésimo. Bueno, supongo que tendré que ingeniármelas! No me voy a rendir y no hay forma que Malfoy se quede con la última palabra.

_Ginny:  
__Bien. Ahora que hice esta vez? Dos semanas seguidas has tomado el camino largo para Transfiguraciones. Y para todas tus clases! Ni siquiera me miras en las comidas. Repentinamente me crecieron cuernos? Tengo alguna enfermedad que te puedo contagiar solo por estar en la misma escuela que yo? Si no respondes esta nota, me pararé fuera de la torre de Gryffindor hasta que salgas. Soy muy paciente. Mejor que estudies bien tus tácticas de salida de la torre, porque a eso te vas a enfrentar si sigues evitándome. _

_**Malfoy:  
**__**Mmmm, por donde empezar? Veamos, que tal por insultar mi cabello, mi rostro, mi ropa, mi familia y mis capacidades en el Quidditch. Oh, y que tal acerca de todos esos vergonzosos comentarios acerca de mis pecas que has estado haciendo? Actuando como si yo fuera un desastre a punto de estallar? Saltando fuera de mi camino en los pasillos y haciéndome el punto de tus bromas tontas? Es eso suficiente? Pero solo estoy calentando! Podría seguir por siempre! Las notas, las muecas, el desprecio, nombra lo que quieras y todo lo has hecho! Que te importa de todas maneras? Odias a mi familia, y a mi, entonces deberías estar contento de saber que ganaste! Solo déjame en paz de acuerdo? Y dile a tu gato que se aleje. No quiero ver nada que tenga que ver contigo. Solo, déjame en paz!**_


End file.
